Down from the Chimney was Old Death Scythe?
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Merry Christmas from the Soul Eater gang! Spirit takes holiday cheer and trying to get Maka's approval a little too far during a Christmas party. I used 'Twas the Night Before Christmas in the story, but only certain parts.


**I do not own Soul Eater. For if I did I would not be writing this story, and there would be a Christmas episode.**

* * *

Soul sat on the couch watching T.V. when he heard a light knock on the door, followed by a muffled angry noise. He jumped off the couch and opened the door revealing his meister, carrying many boxes and bags. Maka walked into their apartment, thankful that Soul opened the door for her when she clearly couldn't, however that thankfulness disappeared once she realized that Soul was still in his pajamas. "Soul!" she shrieked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We have to leave in half an hour! Did you even do anything to get ready?" she asked annoyed.

"I still have twenty minutes to get ready. I don't need to take as long as you do to get ready. Geez women…"

Maka-chop.

"Get ready," Maka growled.

After he recovered, Soul looked at her. She was clearly not ready herself. "What about you?" he asked. "When are you going to get ready?"

"I'm going to wrap the boxes, then finish getting ready. I already did my hair for the most part before I left this morning. All I have to do is get my outfit and we're ready to go," Maka explained happily.

Soul looked accusingly at her.

"Go get ready. We're wasting time," she said turning away to get the rapping paper she had just bought.

Half an hour later, the two walked down to Gallows Manor to join the Christmas party Kid was throwing. It was only for their closest friends and even some teachers were there. The group ate and drank eggnog (no alcohol for the kids of course) and enjoyed themselves. "Sis! Sis! Read us the night before Christmas story!" Patti begged happily. Liz sighed and complied with her younger sister's requests. Everyone got into a circle, all eyes on Liz as she began to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

There was a loud noise from outside and Stein noticed that Spirit had vanished during the festivities. "What is that idiot doing now?" he questioned himself as he walked outside to see what the noise was, even though he was convinced that Spirit was probably the cause of it. Confused as to what was going on, Marie followed him outside.

The two walked outside to find Spirit on the roof dressed as Santa, trying not to fall. "Oi, Spirit, what in the world are you doing?" Stein asked flatly.

"I'm going to be Santa Clause for the night and bring joy to my little Maka!" He called back.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter…" Liz continued, getting annoyed with the noise that was coming from just outside the window. Maka stood up and walked over. She opened the window to see Stein and Marie standing in the snow looking up at the roof to her idiot father. "Keep it down out here please. And Papa, get off the roof!" Maka called up to him.

"I'm not your Papa! I'm Santa Clause!" he called back.

Maka sighed, pulled her head in the window, walked over to the fireplace, and turned it on just incase he actually did try to go down the chimney. "Thank you," Liz said before continuing. "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below…"

Now Azusa was getting annoyed with Spirit's stupidity and walked outside to make sure he didn't try to jump down to a burning fireplace.

"Spirit, the fireplace has been lit," Stein said trying to convince him to get down.

"What makes you say that? You don't want me to succeed in bringing Christmas joy to my daughter do you?" he asked jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing would give us more please than to see you succeed," Marie said sweetly. "But there is smoke coming out of the chimney, which could only mean that it has been lit. Please get down Spirit. Before you hurt yourself," Marie begged.

As Spirit turned to walk over to the ladder that he used to get up to the roof, Azusa came outside. "Spirit!" she called startling him, causing him to lose his footing and slip off of the roof.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick…"

THUD

The noise startled everyone and the children ran outside as well to see what happened. What they found was a man dressed as Santa Clause lying in the snow. "Oh my goodness!" Patti exclaimed. "It's Santa Clause!" Then she looked at Stein, Marie, and Azusa and said accusingly, "You killed him!"

Spirit held a thumbs up and said, "I'm not dead. Santa can't die! Right Maka?"

Maka scoffed and walked back inside complaining that it was cold outside. Spirit was the coldest of everyone outside. "Let's go finish the poem sis!" Patti said, quickly losing interest in the man lying in the snow. Liz nodded in agreement and walked back inside with her sister.

"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!' The end," Liz said closing the picture book Patti had her read it from. Patti and Black Star clapped like five-year-olds after story time.

"Hey Maka, how is you dumbass father?" Soul asked.

"Who knows," Maka responded shrugging.

Outside Gallows Manor, Spirit was still lying in the snow, catching a cold. Everyone had gone inside without helping him up. "At least she came outside when I fell," he sniffled.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates, Happy Hanukkah to those that did, and Happy Kwanzaa to those of you who celebrate it. Enjoy the holiday season everyone!  
Sorry this wasn't great. I threw it together in 45 minutes because I'm pretty sure I've never posted a Christmas story. Review please and let me know how it was!**


End file.
